


From Enemy to Girlfriend

by DrakeWings



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings





	From Enemy to Girlfriend

It was another average day for Agent 3. Wake up, eat, meet Cuttlefish, splat some Octarions, get the Zapfish. Rince and repeat. The missions had become a lot more exciting for when her she had the opportunity to talk to Callie and Marie during missions, having been a long time fan of theirs. Agent 3 stood next to a sewer grate.

"Be careful Agent 3! There are Octolings down here and they're fierce! Splash them at all cost y'hear?" Cuttlefish instructed.

Agent 3 nodded and turned into a squid, going into the sewer grate and appearing on the spawn circle. She saw some Octolings in the distance and got her Hero Shot ready.

"Alright! Let's splat 'em!" Callie said in Agent 3's earpiece.

Agent 3 nodded and went out, she was a mute inkling, so if she did talk, it was through gestures or through sign language. She quickly went around the battlefield, splatting Octolings left and right.

Meanwhile, an Octoling was watching Agent 3 from a corner of the map with a blush on her face.

"She's so cute and beautiful! Not to mention a badass!" She said softly as she ducked away when Agent 3 looked in her direction. Her blush grew bigger as she fidgeted with the flowers in the bouquet she bought for Agent 3.

"I hope she likes it. Or if she even is into girls." The Octoling thought as she turned into an octopus and swam towards Agent 3, she appeared in front of her, getting in position to get on one knee and present the flowers, only to get splatted right away. The Octoling respawned and tried again and again. Agent 3 started to notice that it was the same Octoling every time, she kept appearing in front of her and she didn't seem to have an Octo Shot in her hands.

"That Octoling sure is persistent. Well, you only have one more to go." Marie said in the earpiece.

Agent 3 waited around for the Octoling to come by. This time when she appeared in front of Agent 3, she didn't do anything. She then blushed when she saw the Octoling get on one knee and present the bouquet.

"I've been watching y-your adventures for a while...And you're so cool! You're like an a-a-anime character! So silent and badass! So...Please go out with the me!" The Octoling asked.

Agent 3 stood there with a giant blush, unsure of what to do.

"WHAT THE CARP?!?" Callie and Marie yelled through the earpiece.

"It's-It's okay if you don't...Return my feelings...I understand if you don't..." The Octoling said.

While she was saying that, Agent 3 wrote something down on a piece of paper. She pecked the Octoling's cheek and put the note in her pocket before grabbing the final mini zapfish and super jumping away.

The Octoling's face was bright red and she was mumbling something under her breath before hastily picking up the note and reading it.

"After I defeat Octavio, I'll take you out sometime. Oh, my name is Woomy by the way" The note said.

The Octoling jumped around happily, squeeling cutely the entire time.

Later, Woomy was talking to Callie and Marie.

"Well that sure was weird!" Callie said to Woomy.

"But I am happy that you accepted her feelings, I guess." Marie said.

Woomy shrugged.

"She was cute, and she was so persistent about trying to ask me out, so I have to give her a fair chance at least." Woomy signed.

"Fair enough." Marie said with a shrug.

Some time later, after defeating Octavio, Woomy kept her promise and met up with the Octoling in Inkopolis. Woomy approached her.

"H-Hi!" The Octoling said.

"Hello. Hey, I never asked but what's your name?" Woomy signed.

"Oh! My name is Melody!" Melody said.

"And you already know my name." Woomy signed.

"I do, Woomy. Do you um...Wanna exchange phone numbers? We can text to have our conversations!" Melody said.

Woomy nodded and showed Melody her phone number.

Melody typed it in and smiled.

"So, where do you want to go?" Melody texted.

"There's this fresh fast food place. I know it's not the best place for a first date but I just wanted something casual to eat, and a cafe is too cliché." Woomy texted back.

"Fair point! Let's go!" Melody said as she put her phone back in her pocket.

Melody holds Woomy's hand and walks to a fast food place.

They walk inside and see that it's not that crowded, meaning they can order immeadiatly.

"What do you want?" The cashieer asked.

"A cheeseburger and fries." Melody said.

Woomy signed.

"And my girlfriend wants a bacon cheeseburger and fries." Melody translated.

The cashieer nodded and sent the order to the kitchen. After they got their food and talked for a LONG while, the couple goes to Woomy's home in an apartment building, the same one Callie and Marie live in. The squid sisters spy on the couple as they giggle and talk to each other as they make their way to Woomy's apartment.

"They're so cuuuuuuute!" Callie squeeled softly.

Marie softly smiled and dragged Callie away to leave the new couple alone.

The happy couple goes inside Woomy's apartment.

"Hey, um, Woomy? Can-Can I kiss you?" Melody asked shyly.

Woomy nods and leans in to kiss her.

Melody kisses Woomy and holds her inkling girlfriend close to her as she does.

They eventually release and smiled at each other. They go to the couch and cuddle there, with Woomy laying on top of the taller Melody. They smile at each other and peck their lips before falling asleep.


End file.
